


借火

by huantianxid



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huantianxid/pseuds/huantianxid
Summary: 我听说他死了。我来看他爱过的人长什么样。
Kudos: 5





	借火

**Author's Note:**

> 是@SyCen老师的替身梗。  
> 害，大三角真香，被洗脑了。  
> 我最近的萌点大概是长在了大三角和丧夫文学上。

段凯文是突然惊醒的。

他不知道现在是几点，房间里还黑着，窗帘只拉了一半，时间对他来说不重要，赌场里本来就不分日夜，赌桌上永远都是炬灯长虹，长夜也亮如白昼。

令他意识到屋子里还有另外一个人存在的，是声音。有人正坐在离他不远处，反反复复来来回回地拨弄着他的打火机，转着齿轮，有一下没一下地响。

“哈，又不是不还钱，急什么呢……”他从床上翻身坐起，熟练地陪着笑。等他迷迷糊糊间摸到眼镜戴上，才突然意识到，这个人并不是他的债主。

他甚至不认识这个人。陌生男人就这么凭空出现在他的房间里，面容隐没在今夜的阴影之中，看到他醒了，就扔下手上那个小玩意儿，收起腿坐正身，往前探出了点。

段凯文呆呆看着他，对方像猎食的猛兽一样，从黑暗里静静观察着他，两手交叉支在下巴上，仍旧一言不发。

“你是谁。”段凯文率先发问。

他拧开了床头灯。

“我听说他死了。我来看他爱过的人长什么样。”

他听见那个男人这样答，没头没尾的像是自言自语。然后那个幻影逐渐具化成实象，在灯光下显影，段凯文目睹着男人抬起两手，举过头顶，缓缓往后摘下兜帽。

他并不年轻了，似乎是从很远很远的地方赶来的，风尘仆仆，千里夜奔，兜帽下的眼神亮得像鹰。

当那张脸渐次出现在灯光下，段凯文险些以为自己在做梦。

那倒是张和他如出一辙的脸，但是长得比他更冷，一如此时架在他脖子上的温度。和他有着相似面容的男人大步流星走过来，气质和他截然不同，一出手就先将刀抵在初次见面的新朋友脖子上。

“是吗？”段凯文醒悟过来，扬起头冲对方笑，“没想到他长得这么像你，是吗？”

和赵老板的皮肉交易做得多了，段凯文也就摸清了自己这张脸有多值钱，值得对方屡屡一砸千金。

但是李维民显然还没有意识到这一点。他如今只是隔着那一臂的距离端详着他，镜片后的眼神间杂着奇妙的迷惑。但很快他就将这点不经意流露出的情绪极好地隐藏起来，直起腰身，收起双臂，语调轻飘飘落下来，一锤定音：“你跟赵嘉良什么关系。”

他简直就是在审讯犯人。段凯文想。

“没什么关系。”

段凯文稍微侧头，避开了这人带来的压迫感，“您不是都知道么，李局。”

他轻轻巧巧地说，“我得到了您得不到的。”

他对李维民的了解全部局限于赵嘉良的转述，但此时此刻无容置疑他押对了牌。

于是乎，意气风发，时来运转，一口气将他在赵嘉良身上受过的憋屈气加倍奉还。

风声扇过他耳廓，震得血液嗡嗡作响。

这头疲倦的老狮突然爆发，狠狠一拳砸过他耳边，力气卸在靠背软垫上。

他却意外被激起斗志，整个人忽而沸腾起来，每个细胞都在疯狂叫嚣——

“你得不到他了。你这辈子都得不到他了。”赌徒开始咧起嘴笑，越笑越癫狂。

看着李维民突然失控的模样，他倒是越发觉得神清气爽。

从一开始他就知道自己只是替身，他也没想在赵嘉良身上得到什么除了钱以外的东西，但是此时此刻看到正主嫉妒得发疯，嫉妒得红了眼，他反而满心痛快，快活得不得了。

“至于我们为什么这么像？你去问赵嘉良啊。”段凯文笑得差点喘不上气。

他歪着头，伸手随意拨了拨自己额发，好让对方看清自己，仿佛对着镜子看到双生的花骨。

李维民在剧烈呼吸，指节用力地捏紧。

“你不敢问，我帮你问啊。”段凯文顺手捞过电话，径自点开通话记录，直接就拨出了那个李维民再熟悉不过的号码。

也是一个再也不会接通的号码。

李维民突然抬手劈过他手机，愤怒地摔了出去。房间里铺着柔软的地毯，那东西落地时并没有砸出声音，但已经拨出的动作仍旧顽固执行着，在角落里发出单调的白噪音，嘟了三声、又亦或五声之后，响起了赵嘉良的声音，香港商人操着蹩脚的普通话：我唔得闲接电话，有咩事就留言——

然后戛然而止。

他们就那样听着那把夸张的腔调自己断掉，在死寂的空间里低沉回荡，又戛然而止。

“我们做生意讲信用的，有借有还，我把他还给你吧。”

也不知道过了多久，段凯文凑过来吻他。李维民在他面前颤抖，两手原本抵在他胸口试图推开，但终究还是顺着他的角度泄了力。

这人唇薄如锋，远不如他段凯文笑起来多情。他浅浅尝过去，伸手去拨开对方风衣，摸索到衬衫袖口下扎着黑色的手花。

他并没有太用力，只是用指尖流连着摸他，像赵嘉良爱他一样爱他。

李维民没有反抗，承接着他的吻，倏尔又发起狠来咬他。他痛得惊叫，睁开眼看见李维民直勾勾地盯着他的脸看，但仿佛看的又不是他，透过他看着什么虚空雾气。

然后那原本波澜不惊平静无波的脸上，和他如斯相仿的脸上，突然裂出一丝模糊的笑意，但很快就像雾气般消散不见。

他圈着李维民的腰往下倒，又或者是李维民先动的手。衣服已经蹂躏着纠缠在一起，他金主那发乎情止乎礼的高岭之花躺在他床褥之中，眼镜被摘下来，眼神就开始发飘，看他的眼神好像在看自己，又好像在看另一个人。

他对赵嘉良最后的印象停留在一通电话上。

赵嘉良的牺牲很突然，他还在省纪委，和破冰行动失之交臂，连最后一面也没见上。

他来见段凯文。段凯文是赵嘉良的遗物。

他只是没想到。没想到对方是自己的赝品。

他好像明白了什么又好像不明白。

而对方此时此刻用行动来让他明白。顶着那么一张脸，埋首在他胯间吞吐，含情脉脉，黏黏腻腻，像个天生的婊子。

他摸着段凯文的脸，想象赵嘉良也是这样低头享受对方的服务。这张脸他再熟悉不过，神情却是陌生的，耽于享乐，纸醉金迷。段凯文吮吸着他的前端，涎液顺着嘴角滑落，又混入颈脖的汗水里，兴奋又癫狂。冰山轰然倒塌，他仿佛间又回到看见赵嘉良遗照的那一天。

段凯文看得出李维民讨厌他，讨厌他又媚又俗。

他懒散地爬起身，对方还靠在凌乱的被褥里失神。

他起身将打火机和电话捡回来，分了一根烟给副局长，李维民接了，嗅着熟悉的气息若有所思。

段凯文给他点了火，又给自己续上了，他们一同坐在床沿抽烟，窗外已经发蒙地亮，而新的一天又将要到来。

“和赵总的游戏好玩吗？”段凯文突然问他。一个赌徒反问他这种问题，也不知道哪里来的资格。

“离离合合，若即若近，你以为你们有时间，哈哈哈哈。”

“跟你没关系。”他冷冷地答。

段凯文静了两秒，柔和地说，“嘘。他爱你的。”

“跟你没关系。”他仍旧这样答。

和段凯文想象中的不一样，李维民并没有哭。

他仍和来时一样，肃着一张脸，读不出表情。但是天将要亮了，朝东的那边映出一点瑰丽霞光，照得一室亮堂，山河锦绣，也没能将他的脸染上血色。

他好像握着这一点火光，又可以再继续走下去了。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> bye bye baby blue
> 
> *通篇都是被The Other Side Of Paradise洗脑之后的产物


End file.
